


Christine Chapel Gets Thoroughly Laid

by JeannetteRankin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, advanced technology dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannetteRankin/pseuds/JeannetteRankin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaning up and posting some of my old fills from the st:xi kink meme. This one is just what it sounds like from the prompt: pure porn. Do not look for plot or meaningful character development, you will find none. I was a little hesitant to post it here but what the hey, why not? Girls fucking girls! All hail the femslash!</p><p>The prompt was: "Christine Chapel's needs are simple: she likes to get fucked ... She complains about needing cock to Uhura and Gaila (and/or Rand), and, well, they're kind, understanding, thoughtful women who like sex, so why not? They harness up and peg her six ways from Sunday, to everyone's delight. Bonus for McCoy's reaction when Nurse Chapel reports for duty, walking gingerly after getting fucked in both holes all night ... Bonus2 for super-special future!technology!awesome-dildos-of-awesome."</p><p>Originally posted here: http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/11004.html?thread=9635324#t9635324</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christine Chapel Gets Thoroughly Laid

The only time Christine has ever shocked her mothers was when, at sixteen, she had sex for the first time and proudly announced the next morning that she loved dick. It's not like Ma and Mum expected their daughter to be female-oriented just because *they* were, but they were caught unprepared when their teenage little girl announced at the breakfast table: "I like dick. I want to get fucked by dick. I want to suck dick. I like sucking dick, and I'm good at it, too." All in that same analytical tone she used when discussing her biology homework. They had always encouraged open and frank discussion about sex. But maybe not quite that frank and open, at least not before nine a.m.

Though that was the only real shock she'd managed to give her parents, she does keep surprising them. After the nasty break-up with Roger, Christine leaves her PhD program and joins Starfleet. They think she's being impulsive and reckless, and don't like her going into such dangerous work. But that's the decision that ultimately leads Christine to discovering that, under the right circumstances, she does enjoy sex with women. So Christine figures, from their point of view, it should be a wash.

***

"Honestly, much as I appreciate the offer, I just don't think it would satisfy me." This isn't the first time Gaila has offered to sleep with her, and probably won't be the last. Christine has been complaining about the lack of quality men on their ship (that aren't taken or her boss), and how long it's been since she's been properly fucked. Starfleet has given her fantastic friends, adventure, new medical skills, and many interesting life-threatening experiences. But it hasn't given her any good dick. Gaila kindly offers to fill the, er, gap.

"Oh, Christine, trust me," Uhura looks at Gaila with heat in her brown eyes. "Gaila with a cock is *more* than satisfying."

Well, after that little revelation, it's not long before Gaila has her collection out and is showing them off. It's not the first time that she's seen Gaila mostly naked. Christine doesn't have many hangups about nudity, and Gaila has absolutely none whatsoever. Gaila is attractive by the standards of almost any sentient, and she likes people to look, so Christine has never had any qualms about looking. But this is the first time that looking has been followed by...interest.

The dildo is thick and longish and almost exactly the color of Gaila's skin. "It's beautiful," Christine breathes. It's lying there between Gaila's soft round thighs, and knowing there's a pussy underneath makes it even better somehow. Suddenly Christine feels herself go wet, her vagina letting her know that it is completely on board for this plan and would like a piece of that, thank you very much.

"Can I?" Christine slides her hands up Gaila's thighs, bending closer, drawn in toward the head of her cock. The invitation is right there in Gaila's eyes, same as it's always been. What's new is Christine's urge to take her up on it. "Just to try it..." She gets so close her lips are almost brushing the tip. 

"Go on," Gaila tells her, sounding slightly breathy herself. "You know you want to, honey."

As Christine sucks the end of the green cock into her mouth and rolls her tongue along it, Gaila starts telling Uhura to try on one of the dildos. It's been too long since she's had a cock in her mouth, and the fact that it's Gaila's, and that Gaila is feeling everything she's doing, makes it hotter than she would have thought possible. The fact that she's doing it while Gaila is instructing Uhura to take off her pants and giving her directions for wearing a dildo is the icing on the cake.

"Oh, damn," Uhura says haltingly. "It feels amazing. Just like it's really attached."

"It's basically the same as a real penis, only better. In humans, the clitoris has more nerve endings than the penis, and that thing is wired to send electrical impulses to every single one. As far as your brain is concerned, that thing is yours." Gaila loves explaining gadgetry and would probably have gone on into a detailed discussion of the dildo's construction, except that she has more important things to say at the moment. "Now, Uhura, just wait till you try it out. Get behind Christine on your knees."

Christine can feel Uhura settle behind her and put tentative hands on her hips. This seems like a splendid idea all of a sudden. She sucks harder on the cock in her mouth and feels Gaila squeeze her shoulder appreciatively.

"Is she wet?" Gaila wants to know

Christine feels Uhura reach up between her legs, then feels those long slim fingers caress her underwear, gently pushing on her pussy. She moans a bit around Gaila's cock, still sucking away. "Oh," Uhura laughs a bit. "She's soaking down there."

"Good. Be a dear and take her panties off." Uhura takes off Christine's shoes first, stroking her legs. Then pushes her skirt up just enough to get to the waist band of her underwear and slide them all the way down. She helpfully lifts her knees and Uhura slides them off completely.

God, Uhura is pushing her cock along Christine's vulva now, but not going inside. Just stroking and pushing. Gaila is running her fingers through Christine's hair and starting to make little noises as she pushes up into her mouth ever so slightly. Christine can't take it anymore. She reaches down and starts fingering her own clit. Her mouth is stretched, her pussy dripping on Uhura's teasing cock. She can't even tell what noises she's making.

Gaila puts her hand on Christine's head then and gives a few slow thrusts. Christine's glad she remembers how to suppress her gag reflex as the cock pushes deeper, intrusively into her throat. Gaila comes, and Christine strokes herself a few more times vigorously before going over the edge.

Christine lays her sticky mouth down on Gaila's green thigh and tries to reboot her brain. She absently notes Gaila is still shuddering a bit and that Uhura's cock isn't on her anymore. Where did it go, anyway?

After a minute, Gaila pulls Christine up to kiss her. Then she takes off Christine's dress and rolls her onto her back on the bed. Christine looks up at them. Gaila is gazing down at Christine, splayed out all flush and pink in just her bra, like she's a private feast laid out just for her. Uhura, Christine sees over Gaila's shoulder, is staring at both of them and slowly jerking her own cock, mouth parted slightly.

Gaila moves aside to give Uhura access. "Get in that pussy, Uhura, I know you're dying to." Gaila is still firmly in charge, and Christine doesn't mind in the least. Uhura moves up, manhandling Christine's legs up and open in a way that suggests Uhura's not quite familiar with being on this side of things. Christine sees the cock now, the one Uhura's wearing. It's a dark reddish pink and looks amazing on her.

Christine looks up into Uhura's eyes. "Fuck me now, please." And she does. God, oh, god, it's been too long, Christine almost forgot how good it feels.

Uhura is thrusting into her, hips jerking and those gorgeous lips spouting nonsense and endearments and curses. Christine throws her head back and tilts her hips up helpfully. She's so lost in the sensation of being fucked that it takes her a few minutes to notice that Gaila is stroking her breasts. Gaila's fingers are running over them, then fondling, then she give both breasts a good squeeze, and damn, Christine's always loved that.

"God, you've got great tits," Gaila tells her. She pulls down the cup of one side and puts her mouth on her nipple.

"Ah!" Christine calls as Gaila bites down on her nipple. She arches off the bed, but Uhura impatiently yanks her hips back into place.

"Don't--don't break my rhythm. Oh god, so good." Uhura pants and goes back to fucking her at speed.

"I mean it," Gaila told her, "I really like your breasts. In fact, they're so pretty, I'm going to fuck them." Christine blushes at that. Gaila doesn't hesitate, just takes off Christine's bra, gets Uhura to lean back and give her space, then climbs on and squeezes her breasts together.

Oh, oh. "Oh fuck," Christine moans. "Why have I never done this, ahhh," she breaks off at a moan as Gaila slides her slick cock in between her breasts. 

Christine has two gorgeous women riding her hard. It's fucking amazing as hell, but she doesn't have enough hands to do everything she wants to. She settles for grabbing Uhura's ass with one and using the other to brace herself against Gaila's thrusts. "That feels amazing, Gaila, shit." It does. The pressure on her breast, the feeling of the thick dildo sliding in and out, combined with Gaila's moans. Every couple of thrusts, the head of her cock rubs hard against one of Christine's compressed nipples, sending shots of pleasure through her body. It's a testament to how good it is that it distracts her from Uhura rutting between her hips.

It doesn't take long before Christine is coming again, her body trying to curl around the two pinning her down. She shouts something obscene--she can't quite remember what it was, but she hopes it was filthy. Uhura climaxes while Christine is riding out the aftershocks. One last hard thrust and Uhura cries out a high pitched wordless sound, then stutters to a stop inside her.

Gaila doesn't come this time, but takes charge of pulling a mind-blown Uhura off and settling them all on the bed, then using a corner of the sheet to clean all three of them up a bit. Christine notices that she doesn't take either of the dildos off them, though. Despite the amazing two orgasms of the last half-hour, she feels a twinge at that, hoping for more.

And more is coming. For the next time, Gaila has Uhura lie on her back and tells Christine to ride her, and get ready to get fucked in both holes at once.

As Christine slides down, taking Uhura inside her again, Uhura moans and says. "I'm definitely keeping this, Gaila."

"Good," Gaila tells her. "Spock could use a good ass fucking."

Gaila kneels behind her and lubes her up slowly, telling her what a pretty, tight little ass she has, how much Christine wants her cock, what a cute little slut Christine is.

"How'd--ah--how'd you get so good at human dirty talk, anyway?"

Gaila bites her shoulder and tells her, "Practice. Lots of practice."

When they're finally both inside her, Christine freezes. She's so full, she might break open at any second. Both her holes are stretched taut, they feel like they might rip. Both cocks inside her, pressing together, compressing her, leaving no space inside. "Wait!" They all stay still for a long moment. Then Christine starts to adjust. It still feels like she's so full of dick she might die, but what a way to go. If just having them inside her feels like this, what will it feel like to have both thrusting at once? 

She slowly starts riding Uhura's cock again, and Gaila just follows along at first, then slowly starts pumping in and out of her. Christine braces herself on the bed with both hands and lets their hips rock together, losing herself completely. It was even better than she thought. She never wanted to be with just one dick again ever.

With Gaila's breasts brushing up against her back as she gets fucked from behind, and Uhura stretched out beneath her all quivering and shining with sweat, it's a miracle she lasts until the other two have come first. Uhura goes first, then Gaila follows close behind. Gaila reaches a hand around and starts stroking Christine's clit, and Uhura reaches up to suck at her breasts. Both their dicks are still inside her and still hard, of course, and god, fake cock is *awesome*. She lets them both work together to bring her off, then kisses Uhura fiercely as Gaila pulls out of her ass.

Christine pulls off Uhura and lays down, pillowing her head on Uhura's lovely breast, brown nipple only an inch from her nose. Gaila curls up behind her, spooning close.

For a few minutes, they don't say anything, just slowly stroke whatever person's body part is close. Christine thinks maybe they'll fall asleep now, and vaguely considers they should shower first. She's sore and sleepy and sticky in weird places. But dammit, she doesn't know when, if ever, she'll have this scenario again, and there's still a lot of things she wants to try.

She wonders if they could go all night. Christine is getting the fucking of her life with the dick she craves. Uhura is obviously reveling in having a gorgeous, responsive new cock to play with. And Gaila is getting off on the two of them and the power of being director of their little live sex circus. 

"You know," she tells Gaila slowly. "You haven't gotten in my pussy yet. And Uhura," she tilts her head up over her breast to look at her. "You should really get to feel what a blowjob is like with that shiny new dick of yours. I'm just saying ..." she trails off.

Gaila chuckles sexily. "You want more?" Christine bites her lip and nodded. Gaila smiles down at her. "Of course you do, you little cockwhore." She says it almost admiringly, then pulls Christine up onto all fours and tells Uhura to do something useful with that cock and stick it down Chistine's throat already.

Christine really does have the best friends in the world.

***

It's amazing how being thoroughly fucked can improve a person's world view. Christine reports for her shift in sickbay the next morning with a smile on her lips and a song in her heart. She is walking a bit funny, though, even after an analgesic. 

Doctor McCoy seems to be keeping an eye on her this morning, shooting her furtive glances when he thinks she won't catch him. After he notices her wincing as she sits down, he comes over and ask quietly if anything's the matter. 

Is it wrong to sexually harass your boss? Christine wants to find out. She leans closer, and tells him conspiratorially, "Let's just say this: if Gaila ever offers to fuck you with a strap-on, you say *yes*."


End file.
